Truth or Dare is a dangerous game
by Alliprince
Summary: It had started off as a simple game, but then of course, Loki had done something to make Thor angry and, well... Rated T for some kissing, teen hormones, mild Soki(Sif and Loki.) and a very shocked All Father. This will hopefully make you laugh! No swearing! Multiple Chapters! (I don't own the cover art for this.)
1. How it all started

**Chapter**

**A/N: I wasn't sure where this was going to go until I'd written it :) Please review/follow if ya liked it!**

Loki didn't know how they'd managed to talk him into it. After all, it was just a stupid Midgardian game right? Oh, but he'd been so curious and Thor really wanted him to play. Apparently Curiosity could kill the cat…or maybe curiosity could simply mortify the cat until it died from embarrassment. It had started off as a simple game, but then of course, Loki had done something to make Thor angry and, well…

"Truth or Dare Loki?" Sif asked while crossing her arms. He glared at her suspiciously, already having suffered from choosing dare and knew all too well how evil Sif could be in times like these.

"Um…Truth?" Loki asked, almost as if he was questioning he'd picked the right answer. The evil smirk on Sif's face proved otherwise.

"Who and when was your first kiss?" Sif asked, her smirk growing slightly as Loki's ears turned red.

"Um…" he hesitated looking around at the others. Surely they would tease him if they found out. That was when he got an idea. He returned her smirk, crossed his arms proudly and replied. "Most likely my mother when I was an infant!"

"Hey!" She protested while crossing her arms angrily. "You know perfectly well what I mean Loki!"

"Ah, yes but Sif, you have forgotten to be detailed," Loki smirked at her. "It is my turn. Thor, truth or dare?"

"I chose Dare," Thor spoke proudly, puffing his chest out slightly. Only did he falter when he saw the glint in his younger brothers eyes.

"I dare you, oh _dearest_ brother of mine," Loki sarcastically began, pausing for dramatic effect. "To go to Odin, wearing our mother's drapes and request to be betrothed to the handsome Fandral in front of whoever happens to be there."

The group of friends cracked up (though Fandral wasn't laughing nearly as hard as the rest), just the thought of Thor in a dress.

"Come on," Loki stated while clapping his hands and standing up. "We shall go make a beautiful woman out of you at this very moment."

***Break line!***

Odin the All Father sat on his mighty throne, a slightly irritated frown on his face as he listened to the five important council members complain. There was a fair amount of people in the room which only made the irritated frown grow. He could not tell the council members that they simply had to deal with whatever was bothering them at the time (it happened to be about his sons were not responsible enough and were always causing trouble) in front of a large group of people. Personally, Odin did not think they had to grow up quite yet and enjoyed the mischief they got themselves into (he thought it was fun to watch). It was at that moment the doors boomed open and Loki stepped through, a smirk on his face.

"May I announce to you, Princess Thoriana Friggadaughter who will speak to the king," Loki announced boldly, making the entire throne room to fall silent. Moments later, Thor, dressed in a beautiful purple gown, that flowed gracefully down his strong body and to the floor. Sif and the warriors three were behind him, carrying flowers and streamers. Thor's face probably shocked everyone the most. His once strong golden hair was now curled and pinned up in a bun, and bright red lipstick on his lips. Slowly and gracefully Thor walked towards Odin, whose mouth was parted open slightly. Sif and the Warriors three trailed behind him, throwing the flowers on the ground and causing the streamers to flow behind him, and doing small jumping dances dramatically. Thor approached the throne and bowed low before rising up and looking Odin directly in the eye.

"Father, I request to speak," he stated in a high pitched voice. The All Father nodded his head once, eye wide and mouth still open. "It is accustomed for the princess to be betrothed is it not? Therefore I request to be betrothed to the amazing, wonderful, strong, brave, true, humble, amazing bodied, Fandral."

With that Thor picked up his drapes and took off running towards the door, The Warriors three, Sif and Loki following fast behind him all (but Thor of course) were doing a terrible job at containing their giggles. The doors shut with a bang, leaving the throne room in an eerie silence.

"Yes," Odin suddenly spoke up turning to the council members who had previously been complaining about how immature his sons were. "I shall _definitely_ speak with them."

**A/N: Part two comin soon! :D And when I say soon, I mean when I have time. :P I'm going on a one week vacation soon (and this time when I say soon I mean in like two days) so yeah. :) Please review! **


	2. Picking names

**Chapter**

**A/N: Daaang! You all like it so much! Lol :) I'm so glad you like it! I will try to update as much as I can. Enjoy!**

The six teenagers raced into Thor's bedroom, shut the door quickly and then completely lost it.

"His—Face!" Sif laughed as she leaned against the wall, trying to keep upright.

"That was quite amusing!" Loki agreed, smiling at Thor who was giving everyone his best death glare.

"I shall have my revenge Loki, mark my words," Thor told them as he took off the dress and makeup, changing back into regular clothes.

"I have had an idea!" Sif exclaimed suddenly while smiling. "Let us turn this into a competition! We each take turns, giving dares to someone and if they don't want to do the dare they will refuse. You can only refuse three times before you are out!"

"Brilliant idea!" Fandral exclaimed happily. "But how will we decide who will dare who?"

"Oldest to youngest," Sif smirked at Loki who glared at her slightly while crossing her arms. "Thor will dare Hogan, Hogan will dare Fandral, Fandral shall dare Volstagg, Volstagg shall dare me and I shall dare Loki who will dare Thor!"

"I say we should do youngest to oldest," declared Loki who did not like the idea of being dared by Sif.

"Agreed," Thor smirked evilly while looking at his younger brother. "If we do it Loki's way I would be able to get revenge on him!"

"I changed my mind!" Loki quickly stated, looking nervously at Thor. "We shall all put our names in a hat and then all of us shall draw. Whoever's name we get shall be the person we dare."

"I agree with Loki, that would be the most fair," Hogan stated, a small smile on his face.

"Very well," Sif agreed while getting pieces of paper and writing down all their names. She quickly grabbed one of Thor's helmets and placed them all inside. She shook the helmet to get all the names mixed up and then handed it to Hogan.

"I have gotten Volstagg," Hogan declared while looking at the piece of paper. Volstagg wasn't really paying attention because he was too busy stuffing his face with cheese. He tended to do that a lot. Hogan next handed the helmet to Thor who was praying he would get Loki. He sighed sadly as he looked at the name.

"I have gotten Fandral," He told them while handing the helmet to his brother.

"Thor, have I ever told you I think you are the bravest of us all?" Fandral questioned, smiling brightly and receiving an eye roll from Sif.

"I have gotten myself," Loki stated looking at the name smiling happily. "This shall be easy then!"

"No Loki, put the name back and chose another," Sif deadpanned while crossing her arms. Loki sighed, put his name back and shook the helmet, mixing all the names once again.

"I have gotten Hogan," Loki stated with a small smirk. He was going to have fun with this. He passed the helmet to Fandral next.

"Yes! I have gotten Lady Sif," Fandral smiled brightly.

"It is my turn," Sif smiled and took the helmet. She reached her hand inside and pulled out the paper. "I shall dare Loki!"

Loki's face fell as he buried his head in his hands, groaning slightly about how he would die.

"Well, there's only one name left, which is Thor's so Volstagg shall dare Thor…Who will go first?" Hogan questioned looking around at the group.

"It should be ladies first, should it not?" Sif stated with a smile.

"What about oldest to youngest?" Fandral asked. "Thor shall dare myself, Hogan shall dare Volstagg, I shall dare Sif, Volstagg shall dare Thor, Sif shall dare Loki and Loki shall dare Hogan."

"Very well," Thor smiled. "Does everyone agree?"

The group nodded their heads, some smiling evilly already thinking of dares and others dreading what their dares would be. In Loki's case, it was both.

"Then let us begin!" Thor declared happily. This would be a very fun game indeed.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah I know this one isn't that funny but I promise it'll get better. :) I need all of you guys to send in your dare idea's! :D Thanks!**


	3. Thor daring Fandral

**Chapter**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

"Wait!" Loki suddenly shouted causing everyone to turn to look at him. "I think we should have some boundaries before we begin."

"Yes, that would be best. Nothing…inappropriate if you understand me correctly?" Hogan suggested and quickly the group agreed. They didn't want anything like that.

"No dares that could potentially kill or maim you," Loki stated while crossing his arms. He wasn't suggesting the rule.

"Very well, now may we continue?" Thor asked, the dare for Fandral already beginning to form in his mind.

"Oh, no repeating dares!" Sif smiled sitting up straighter. "We want to be as creative as possible yes?"

"Agreed, and what will the winner win at the end of the game?" Fandral asked excitedly.

"Hmm…Oh, I've got it! The winner gets cake," Volstagg smiled happily, hoping they would agree.

"We already can have cake Volstagg," Thor pointed out as the others began to think.

"They don't have to partake in any adventures Thor wishes them to go on for a year?" Loki suggested, instantly getting turned down by Hogan who told him if Thor won he'd have nothing.

"They don't have to participate in any classes they do not wish to," Fandral spoke up, Thor agreeing hopefully.

"Better yet Fandral, the winner decides what the prize is," Loki stated, everyone turning to look at him once again. "They can chose anything, whether it be getting an entire cake to themselves or everyone else having to cover for the winner if he or she decides to skip a class…Does everyone agree?"

Everyone did.

"Now Thor, what is your dare for Fandral?" Loki asked turning to face his older brother who had a certain…glint in his eyes.

"My dare unto you Fandral the dashing," Thor spoke proudly, puffing his chest out slightly. "You must have all your locks chopped off your head, race into town wailing as loudly as you possibly about the locks I mentioned before and then spit on the nearest female, besides the Lady Sif, you must not spit on her."

The group stared at Thor in slight shock (though Sif smiled lightly when he saved her from being spit on) unaware the oldest prince could be so creative.

"Spit?" Fandral asked a look of disgust over the flirtatious boys face. "On a female too...and my locks! Thor my good friend, you must really reconsider and give me a more…kind dare please."

"I shall not, do you Fandral accept or refuse?" Thor asked in a booming voice the group of teens turning to look at Fandral.

He didn't want to cut off his lovely hair. The ladies loved his hair. And word would no doubt spread around that he actually spit on a female while wailing about his hair. Even though Asgardians took their locks seriously one did not simply _wail_ about it, unless thine was a female. Then it was acceptable. But if he refused, he would only have two refusals left and it was only the beginning of the game, most likely that refusal would be taken as a weakness and Fandral was not weak. With a big sigh Fandral pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Very well, I accept."

***Break line!***

"Will they be gone forever?" Fandral asked touching the top of his head lightly as Loki prepared the clippers.

"I could use magic to give you your hair back after the dare…that is if you put in a good word for me with Lady Sif," Loki told him as Fandral sighed slightly.

"I do feel bad for you good chap, you'll most likely be out by round three," Fandral stated as Loki glared at him, grabbing the clippers firmly in his hand.

"I have changed my mind. I cannot use magic to help you," Loki stiffly replied as he began to clip all of Fandral's lovely hair off, the blond instantly apologizing for his rude and uncalled for words.

***Break line!***

Fandral stood in the shadows of a building on the edge of town. He was completely bald on the top of his head, though the small moustache he had been growing still stay put on his face. His eyebrows were also gone.

"You know what you must do?" Thor asked as he smiled evilly at his unhappy friend.

"What must this…wail sound like?" Fandral asked while crossing his arms.

"The exact wail Loki made when Lady Sif had found out he was the one who dyed all her drapes hot pink," Thor told him, receiving an angry huff from his brother who muttered under his breath that it wasn't a wail, it was a shout for help.

"Very well, I shall make it as girlish as possible then," another angry huff from Loki and Fandral took off running towards the town, preparing himself for the worst.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!"_ The group of friends burst into laughter as they quickly followed their friend into town, though all of them hosting an invisibility spell from Loki so they wouldn't be seen. Fandral dodged shocked villagers and arrived all to quickly in the center of town where he jumped up onto the main fountain and shrieked the highest possible shriek he could make.

"_I did not sound like that_," Loki thought to himself quietly as the group tried to hold in their giggles.

"My locks!" Fandral wailed as he jumped down and raced around the villagers, pointing at his bald head. "Look at my horrible locks!"

"Who is that?" One of the villagers asked quietly as Fandral continued to wail and race around, the entire town square watching the teen boy. "Is that Fandral? No, he wouldn't do that to his hair, it has to be someone else. But who?"

Finally he raced up to a quite wonderful looking woman and shrieked in her face causing her to drop the basket of laundry she was carrying.

"My hair!" He wailed one last time before collecting as much spit in his mouth he could hold and promptly spitting it out on her face. The entire square town fell silent in slight horror as they stared at the two, the girls face a look of shock. She hadn't quite realized what had happened yet. With that Fandral took off running towards the forest as fast as he could, seconds later a shout of disgust echoed behind him. He reached the designated meeting spot and leaned against the tree, breathing heavily from all that running. Moments later his group of 'friends' appeared, laughing their heads off.

"The-the poor girls face!" Sif cried with laughter as she sank to the floor holding her sides. Loki quickly walked up to Fandral, holding in giggles of his own and snapped his fingers, green magic quickly making his hair appear once again.

"Oh Loki! You are my best friend now," Fandral cried sweeping Loki into a hug.

"Let go!" Loki hissed and pushed him away, a light blush touching his cheeks. "Never do that again."

Fandral shrugged and quickly took out his mirror to inspect his new locks with joy as the group continued to laugh. Hiemdall sighed slightly as he looked at them in the all-powerful way he does. The king might want to know but for now he would hold his tongue.

**A/N: Soooo what did ya'll think? :) I thought it was mildly funny and promise more funny in the future. Thank you to Morganaftw for the shaving of Fandrals head idea, I improvised the rest. The next chapter you can look forward to… Hogan daring Volstagg! :D**


	4. Hogan daring Volstagg

**Chapter**

**A/N: I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and please send in your dares! I need more ideas! I have no idea where this chapter is going to go since I don't know the characters Hogan and Volstagg very well. Enjoy!**

The group of friends plus Loki all leaned against a railing on a random balcony in the palace, staring at the beautiful sky as the sun set. It'd been a fun day, that much was sure. The town hadn't figured out it was indeed Fandral who was running through town and no one suspected it was even them. Life was good for the teens.

"The game will not end today will it?" Thor asked while cocking his head to the side slightly as they all stared into the colorful sky, all of them thinking different things.

"I should hope not. It would be short lived and we all would win…We should play until someone wins," Fandral stated thoughtfully, Sif nodding her head in agreement, smirking slightly at a dare idea she had for Loki.

"Very well…I agree," Thor smiled proudly. "Hogan, have you decided on a dare for Volstagg?"

"Not yet, I am still working over the details," he replied. "I shall get back to him tomorrow. For tonight I must retire to bed. We have sword practice in the morning."

Loki mentally groaned. He hated sword practice because he wasn't allowed to use magic.

"Good night my friends," Hogan waved goodbye to his friends as he headed off towards his house, letting a small evil smile slip onto his face when he was gone. He had the perfect dare for Volstagg, he just didn't want anyone to know what it was at this point of time. It'd be better that way.

***Break line!***

Hogan snuck through the town, a black coat covering his head. Quickly he walked towards a house, keeping to the shadows and by the walls. It was important nobody saw him. While taking a small stone, he threw it at the window lightly, making a small noise. After about thirty throws the window opened, showing a very tired Volstagg.

"Who is it?" The teen asked while looking down and grabbing his axe.

"Hogan," Hogan whispered up to him, Volstagg cocking his head slightly.

"It is in the middle of the night friend, what brings you to my window and why could you not simply knock on the front door?" He asked while yawning and leaning against the window slightly.

"I have my dare for you."

***Break line!***

The sun slowly rose up into the sky creating yet another amazing day in Asgard. Birds chirped lightly and sang while flying through the air, people woke up smiling and happy, screams of horror echoed off in the distance…Hogan grinned to himself as he listened to the shrieks. Volstagg's dare had been completed. Quickly he jumped out of his bed, got dressed and raced out of the house towards the palace as fast as he possible could. The moment he turned to corner he could see the palace maids streaming from the gates, screaming their heads off.

"We shall all be executed!" One shrieked, tears streaming down her face.

"We're dead! We're dead! We're alive but we're dead!" Another shouted as she collapsed on the floor in a sobbing mess.

"Game over man! Game over!" A palace guard shouted as he booked it towards the Bifrost, somehow thinking he could escape.

"Nooooo!" One shouted as she was dragged back into the palace by some guards.

"I don't want to go!"

"AAAAGH!"

"Run!"

"Every maid for herself!"

Hogan quickly made his way into the palace, heading towards the Throne room where most of the commotion was coming from. He entered to see a very strange sight indeed. Odin the All father sat on his mighty thrown, a glare on his face. He was not amused. The strange thing however, was that his beard was off of the Kings face and on the Queens, glued in place. Loki and Thor had collapsed on the ground, laughing their heads off.

"What is the…oh," Sif stated as she entered next to Hogan, Volstagg and Fandral following her. Hogan smirked at Volstagg who was paling slightly. Sif quickly stuffed her fist in her mouth as a giggle escaped, Fandral completely turning in the other direction so the All Father and Mother, his shoulders shaking ever so noticeably.

"I have summoned Hiemdall," Odin spoke, the smile falling from Hogan's face. He didn't want his friend to get in trouble over a stupid dare. "He shall be here shortly to tell who has committed such crimes against the royal King and Queen of Asgard."

This was bad, so very, very bad. Loki and Thor were still laughing, every time their mother glanced at them with an irritated look they cracked up. Guards glanced around nervously along with the maids who were brave enough to stay. Half of the staff was probably already packed and trying to get through the Bifrost to another realm.

"I am here," Hiemdall entered the room, glancing with a raised eyebrow at the sight before him. "What is it you need?"

"Who did this?" Odin asked, an intense glare upon his face.

"I do not know for I did not see it," the man replied, Volstagg breathing a silent sigh of relief.

"What do you mean "you did not see it" you see everything," Odin glared down at Hiemdall, the man somehow not breaking under the All fathers gaze.

"I turn my eyes away from the palace at night, so I do not watch you and your family while you sleep. It was the guards duties to keep you safe," Hiemdall calmly spoke. "Is that all my king requires?"

"Yes, you may go," Odin glared down at him before turning to Loki. "If you did this you shall be severely punished!"

With that the king stood up and walked off with his wife to find a way to get his beard back on his own face.

"Nice one Loki," Thor boomed happily, Loki glaring at him slightly.

"It was not I who did it…Hogan, did you happen to give your dare to Volstagg last night?" Loki asked, Hogan nodding his head.

"Volstagg! Haha! That is brilliant," Fandral clapped his hands as they went off to sword practice, Loki trailing behind slightly. "However did you not get caught?"

"That shall me for me to know and you never to find out," Volstagg informed them and quickly scurried off, the group running to catch up. This would be a fun day indeed.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! :) Next up is Fandral daring Sif! Please send in dares you have done/given or have an idea for! Please! No idea is stupid unless it's like, them eating a waffle…but I guess I could make that funny somehow. But please just make up something or give me dares! I need them since I don't actually play Truth Or Dare in real life! :P So please, please, please, please! Send in your dares with a review or PM!**


	5. Fandral daring Sif

**Chapter-**

**A/N: Weeell! I got some really good reviews for dares! But which dare I chose will be what you find out in this chapter! A shout out to Guest and BrightWatcher for suggesting dares in the reviews! I have to choose between you and it wasn't easy but I got one. :) Enjoy!**

Fandral gave a slight sigh as he watched Sif from across the table. He still had to choose a dare and he really wanted it to be good, but not so good she'd refuse. She'd be really mad if he made her do one like that. They'd had their first two hours of sword training and right now was a lunch break, a perfect time to inflect a dare.

"Psst, Fandral," Loki hissed at him, the other's occupied with Thor talking. "Having trouble coming up with a dare for Sif? Well, have I got the dare for you! Make her skip sword training and be at least a mile away from the area at all times until class is over. Someone of course would have to make sure she actually did that so maybe I should skip too, to make sure she follows the rules!"

"No…but I do like the idea with the sword training…Ha! I got it," he snapped his fingers, getting the attention of the table. "Sif, if you would follow me. I have a dare for you. Everyone else stay here."

With a slight sigh Sif left the table with Fandral, a pout on Loki's face. He really wanted to skip sword training. After they'd gone far enough from the table so no one would overhear them Sif turned to Fandral, a hand placed on her hip and a confident smirk on her face.

"What is the dare?" She asked, ready for anything.

"Alright Lady Sif," Fandral smirked while crossing his arms. "Here's the dare."

***Break line!***

The group walked towards the training class, Loki dragging his feet while Thor raced Fandral and Sif there. Nobody had missed the awful death glare Sif had given the dashing young boy when they came back over to the table. Finally they reached the training field and quickly grabbed their swords.

"Alright, who would like to battle each other first?" The instructor asked, glaring slightly at Loki who was his least favorite student.

"I would like to battle Thor," Sif raised her hand, glancing at Fandral who was holding back a smile.

"Very well, begin!" The instructor stated and quickly the two started battling. Five seconds into the battle, Thor's foot splashed into some mud, splattering Sif's skirt. With a loud shriek, she pushed him back and threw her sword on the ground, staring down at her red skirt in horror.

"You ruined it!" She shrieked again, tears forming in her eyes. "It's completely ruined!"

"Sif? It's a skirt," Thor stated with a shrug, the instructor staring with slightly wider eyes as the two conversed.

"And I looked good in it until you stained it!" She hissed, a tear falling down her cheek. "Why would you even do that?"

"I-I'm sorry, it was an accident," he stated quickly as Sif turned around sobbing and ran away. "Sif wait!"

Fandral burst into laughter as soon as the two had run off, Loki following along with Volstagg. As usual, Hogan remained emotionless.

"That was brilliant!" Loki laughed. "You made her act girly. Ah, classic!"

"Do I even want to know what's going on here?" The instructor asked, glaring slightly at the boys.

"It would be best if you didn't," Fandral stated with a shrug. "Now, Volstagg how about we practice together?"

***Break line!***

"It was not that amusing," Sif hissed as Loki smirked at her, obviously holding back his laughter. The group of friends walked away from the training field, Sif in a new skirt and top.

"Please, it was almost as hilarious as Thor in a dress," Loki stated, Sif glaring at him with hatred.

"Do tell why you find it so amusing then," she glared at him and leaned against the palace wall, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"You never act like a female," he stated, rage coming clear on her face. This was something Loki and Sif did often. They egged each other on until they were both so angry Sif was shouting and Loki hissing.

"You act so much like a female I have to act like a male to make up for it," she stated, Loki's smirk forming into a glare. "You practice magic so I had to practice the swords to even the balance of the world."

"But since you are doing such a noble task no one will see you as a female, especially people who you want to," Loki hissed slightly, Sif gasping in slight shock.

"You're so skinny compared to Thor every women avoids you," she nearly shouted back, stepping closer to Loki.

"You're so much like a male, Thor will never care for you in a female way!" He hissed so low, only she would be able to hear it.

"You're so little people who are three years younger than you are stronger!" She shouted, Thor sighing along with Hogan as the four boys got comfortable. They'd be here a while.

"Fandral wouldn't even court you!" Loki hissed a little louder, both of them now only about a foot apart.

"Your mother is the only one who will ever love you!" Sif shouted, a couple of the maids scurrying away from the spot and taking with them the more fragile and valuable things in the room. If things got bad, the two would start throwing.

"Well you—"Loki was cut off, Sif deciding to close the space between them with a kiss on the lips.

"What?" Thor asked, confusion clear on his face. Loki's arms were sticking out, his body stiff and eyes wide in surprise. Fandral cracked up, falling on the floor. Sif took a step back, smirking slightly as blush came over the young raven haired teens face.

"Loki, what were you going to say?" She asked, getting no response from said boy. "…Loki?"

Cautiously, Thor walked up to Loki and waved a hand in his face, Loki not moving an inch.

"You broke my brother!" Thor finally exclaimed while turning to Sif.

"Don't blame me! Fandral was the one who dared me to kiss him," Sif defended herself, the dashing boy completely losing it while rolling on the floor.

"Why?" Loki suddenly asked, betrayal written over his face as he stared at the laughing boy. "Why Fandral why? I even gave you, your hair back!"

"Oh, so my kissing you is a punishment then?" Sif asked, glare back on her face. Loki stared at her, choosing his words wisely.

"That is a trick question…" he stated quietly while rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "So, my answer is, no it was not a punishment; I was just unprepared for such…a wonderful experience and slightly disappointed I could not return it."

"Smooth," Hogan dragged out with a low whistle, Thor nodding his head in agreement. Sif smiled slightly, a light blush covering he face. Quickly she raced forward again, kissing him on the lips. His eyes widened slightly before he shut them and dipped her, hand on her hip and head. Quickly he set her upright and broke apart, smiling with a huge blush covering his cheeks. Sif just stared at him.

"Sif?" Thor asked as Loki quickly walked away, hands in pockets and smile over his face. "…Sif?"

Thor waved a hand in front of the girl before sighing irritably and turning towards where Loki left.

"Loki! You broke Sif!" He shouted. "Why do you two keep breaking each other?!"

"That was lovely!" Loki's voice could be heard as the teen took off running. "I'll see you again sometime Sif!"

**A/N: Haha I lied! I chose both! :D I hoped you liked the chapter! Please send in more review dares! I really appreciate them! Thanks again and I hoped you liked it!**


	6. Volstagg daring Thor for real this time

**Chapter: HAHA! April FOOLS! :D I did not actually mean for you to read that because it's from a different story of mine, The Life Of Loki Laufey. You can find it by going to my page if you'd like to continue reading it. :P It was late last night and I accidentally posted the wrong chapter so I thought "Hey! It's an April Fools joke now!" :) Thank you all for alerting me and again i'm sorry I confused you. :P Enjoy! It's Volstagg daring Thor!**

Loki stared out at the great city of Asgard from his balcony, a small frown on his face. Loki, the silent, weak, younger brother of Thor had kissed Lady Sif. Twice. Of course, she was the one who kissed him but he'd actually enjoyed it which wasn't acceptable. Sif liked Thor, everyone but Thor knew that. She did not like Loki. Everyone, even Thor, knew that. They were constantly fighting over nothing, pushing each other around and saying hurtful things. They were enemies in Loki's book. The only reason he usually hung out with them was because Thor dragged him along and the only reason Loki went along was because he didn't really have any other friends who'd want to hang out. What was troubling Loki, was the fact he'd most likely have to see Lady Sif again. Needless to say, he did not want to.

"Brother," Thor boomed into the room, causing the smaller boy to jump slightly while spinning around. He held back a grimace when he saw Lady Sif follow behind him. Of course she had to be following Thor. Sometimes she reminded Loki of a puppy following its owner.

"Yes Thor?" Loki asked, deciding to ignore Lady Sif altogether.

"We are gathering to chat and be in each other's company with the Warriors Three, would you care to join us?" Thor asked as Sif glared at him. Apparently she wasn't too fond of seeing him again either.

"Alas, I have some studies I need to get to for my magic training tomorrow," Loki lied smoothly. "I will not be able to join you tonight."

"But…" Thor paused as he glanced between Sif and Loki, the two glaring at each other. However, he was a bumbling fool and did not know when two people who hated each other wanted to be alone so he continued. "You surely can get your studies done at a later point of time yes?"

"No," Loki deadpanned while crossing his arms, the death glare now directed at his older brother. "Leave me to study at once please."

"He really must study. If he does not pass his magic training he will have nothing left to do, and we do not wish to see your brother reduced to a servant who cannot even lift his own weight," Sif sneered slightly as Thor turned to her, Loki's glare hardening. "Come along Thor."

With that Sif quickly walked from the room, Thor having no choice but to follow her. Quickly Loki waved his hand in the hair, magic slamming the door shut loudly before he fumed over to his bed and punched his pillows repeatedly. Sif was insufferable at times. He could do lots more than magic...he'd just have to figure out what.

"_Well…I can read and actually retain the information I receive, at least that counts for something,"_ Loki thought to himself as he laid down on his bed, arms spread wide apart. "_I can also run a lot faster than Thor, I can…Oh! I can lie smoothly and most no one knows when I am except Mother…but what else?_"

Loki frowned slightly. He was hoping for a lot more hidden talents. Magic didn't count at the moment either so he was left with three, including the reading one.

_"What else can I do?"_ He wondered quietly to himself as he turned over on his side and sighed. _"I can…play the best tricks on people!"_

He refrained from doing a fist pump. Now he had four! But everyone knew what an amazing liar and trickster he was. And they'd all see him run from Lady Sif countless of times…now he was at one hidden talent. Reading and actually retaining the information he read. But that didn't really count as a hidden talent did it? No, everyone knew how to read unless they were a small child. With a grumpy sigh, Loki put his head under his pillow. Yes, Sif was insufferable.

***Break line!***

Sif, Thor and the Warriors three had a blast that day. They'd played in the lake, trained with swords, eaten a great lunch, played in a field, walked through town and then had dinner before they all went their separate ways home. Thor happily strolled through the palace. He was positive Loki would have made the day even more fun and entertaining with his undying wit and knack for getting them in and out of trouble. But something was off with his brother lately, and he assumed it had to do with Lady Sif. But it was nothing Thor could fix so he continued to be happy and hoped his brother would come out and go on adventures with them again soon.

"Thor!" Volstagg suddenly appeared from around the corner, an evil smile on his face. "My dare for you has just come into my mind."

***Break line!***

Loki slowly woke up, a small smile on his face. Today was a new day. He could train in magic, becoming the best sorcerer in all of Asgard eventually, and then find a hidden talent of his. He'd have to have at least one hidden talent after all. Quickly he got out of bed, dressed in his usual green shirt and black pants before heading out of his room and down towards the breakfast hall where Volstagg and Fandral already sat.

"Good morning Loki," Fandral greeted and motioned for the boy to sit next to them. Quietly Loki did so and began to scoop some eggs onto his plate.

"Uh, Loki you might want to retire to your bedroom today," Volstagg stated uneasily as he glanced at the entrance.

"And why is that?" Loki asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Sif should appear at any moment and she is still not so happy to see you," Fandral explained as Volstagg opened his mouth.

"That is not—" The boy began before a loud shriek of anger, terror and sorrow filled the halls.

"LOKI!" Sif shrieked as she entered the hall, her once long, amazing black locks chopped off. Her hair was now just below her ears. Loki's mouth fell open; some egg falling off of his fork as the entire hall went silent, staring at the girl. "I'm going to slit your throat open!"

With a startled yelp, Loki quickly hopped up from his seat and took off running out of the room, Lady Sif following closely behind.

"It was not I who did this horrid deed to your wonderful locks!" He shouted as he raced away, Sif swinging her sword around wildly. Loki would not be surprised if she actually maimed him.

"Liar!" She accused and cut his arm, Loki hissing in pain as he turned the corner quickly, dodging a maid who screamed comically.

"I assure you my words hold integrity!" He shouted in protest as Sif took another swing. His arm was bleeding now, leaving small dots of blood on the golden floor. His other hand pressed against it quickly to try and stop the blood, the prince wincing once again. With another swing from Sif cut his back slightly he began to try and accept the fact that he was going to die. Eventually, after about five minutes, Sif realized she might be put in prison for killing the second prince so she placed her sword back in its holder before deciding to use her fists.

"_Aqua, corruat,_" Loki threw his hand out behind him, water shooting on the floor causing Sif to slip and fall.

"You vile, cruel, boy!" Sif shouted angrily as she got back up and raced after him. Loki turned the corner, passing the throne room and then skidded around the corner as quickly as he could. He was losing her but barely. He'd have to say another spell to really get lost. He didn't even do anything either! She needed to learn patience and not just start killing people she suspected of wronging her.

"_Virtute spiritus!_" he shouted and a green energy blast shot from the palm of his hand. Somehow, by a mysterious strange force Sif dodged the spell and put on a burst of speed. Loki yelped loudly and raced out of the palace into the town, his legs working furiously to get him away.

"Is that Prince Loki?" A commoner asked as he raced by, milliseconds later Sif followed, a war cry shooting from her mouth.

"Someone, anyone!" Loki shouted as they raced into town square, drawing attention from everyone. "I require assistance!"

"You will die!" Sif shrieked as Loki scanned his mind quickly for a spell. Finally he found one.

"_Curabitur comam_," he shouted as he pointed at her, green light hitting her in the head and knocking her off her feet. The crowd gasped as Loki came to a halt. "…Sif?"

Slowly, the crowd watched in shock as her wonderful, flowing, shining hair grew back to its original length. With a groan she stood up, Loki already racing away.

"Lady Sif!" Thor shouted as he raced up, eyes shooting wide open as he stared at her. "Why is your hair back? Volstagg's dare to me was to snip it off?"

"Well he's going to die," someone whispered as Sif slowly turned to stare at Thor, anger and death in her eyes.

"What?" She hissed as Thor took a step back gulping slightly.

"B-But it is back now yes?" He asked while walking back. "…Sif...Sif please do not hurt me I am heir to throne and very valuable! Sif! Someone help me!"

***Break line!***

"You actually took your sword to Loki?" Thor asked as he pressed the ice against the side of his head, wincing slightly.

"Well, I was led to believe Loki had snipped it all off. After all, he usually is the one to pull such mean and horrid things on me," she stated while crossing her arms.

"I am sorry to say, but you were wrong Lady Sif," Thor shrugged his shoulders. "You must go apologize."

"Fine," she sighed bitterly. "Where did he run off too anyways?"

***Break line!***

"She'll _never_ find me here," Loki thought to himself smugly as he stared out at the City, sitting down at the very, very top of the palace….on the roof. "_Eheheheheh_!"

**A/N: Sooo whatcha think? :P I liked adding in Loki/Tom Hiddlestones laugh at the end XD Poor Loki though, beeing chased by an angry Sif is not supposed to be on one's to do list. Anyway, next is probably the moment most of you have been waiting for...Drum roll please...I said drum roll please...Yeah, you, the person sitting on the computer/laptop/phone/any other electronic device. Drum roll...NOW! I mean it! Do it! Pleeeeeease! For me? Okay, next up is Sif daring LOKI!**


	7. Sif daring Loki!

**Chapter**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been really busy :P I would like to tell you all that I will not have them dare each other to do anything that involves M rated activity or flirting with the same gender. If you would please refrain from suggesting such dares I'd greatly appreciate it :) Now for the moment you've all been waiting for Sif daring Loki!**

To say Sif was frustrated would be a huge understatement. Right after their sword training she'd set off in search of Loki to apologize. However, he was nowhere. She'd searched the library, gardens, forest, and his bedroom so far only to find him nowhere.

"Where else does he disappear to?" She asked angrily as she sat herself down next to Fandral and splatted some mashed-potatoes down on her dinner plate.

"Have you tried the gardens yet?" Thor asked as Sif cut into the steak viciously. It was at that moment that Frigga walked up to them, glancing around almost nervously.

"Hello Mother," Thor greeted as his friends gave the proper greeting for the queen. "What troubles you?"

"Nothing my dear child…have you seen Loki by any chance?" She asked casually, twirling her fingers together slightly as she glanced around some more.

"No mother, we have not seen him," Thor stated with a slight frown. "We will all search for him after dinner."

"Thank you," Frigga smiled before swiftly walking away.

"Perhaps we shall ask Hiemdall?" Hogan suggested softly, Fandral nodding his head.

"That would be a very wise decision," Sif agreed. "But after we eat of course."

***Break line!***

Loki stared up at the star filled sky, a small smile on his face. He'd managed to sneak down to the kitchens and grab himself some dinner before coming back up to the very top of the palace. When most people looked at the top, all they saw would be a pointed tip, surely not big enough to sit down on. Little did they know that there was a flat slightly indented place where a skinny teenager could lay down with blankets, books and a plate. Loki figured he'd have to come down at one point, but maybe…just maybe he'd stay up there until the others got tired of waiting and moved on with the dare game. With a small yawn, he curled up on the pillows and wrapped a warm blanket around himself. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

***Break line!***

"I cannot tell you for the prince asked me not too. I am sorry Lady Sif," Hiemdall stated, Sif stomping her foot slightly.

"Very well, I shall search for him myself!" She seethed slightly before stomping away.

"Thor…wasn't Sif going to _apologize_ to Loki once she found him?" Volstagg asked, Thor nodding his head.

"Yes, she is," he stated.

"Then why does she look like she wants to murder someone?"

***Break line!***

Loki yawned as he woke up, stretching slightly.

"What a wonderful morning," he muttered to himself as he propped up the pillows, grabbed a book and started reading. He would spend the rest of the day like this.

***Break line!***

"WHERE IS HE?" Sif shrieked as she punched a nearby wall. "I have searched left and right. Up and down. I've searched the gardens, his room, the library, the throne room, the kitchens, the dungeons, the armory, his magic class, the guest bedrooms, the king and queens bedroom, every single bathroom, the forests, stables, the town, the bifrost, and he's not anywhere!"

"Perhaps he is avoiding you?" Fandral suggested casually as the three other boys leaned against the wall, listening to Sif rant.

"Why on earth would he be avoiding me? I just want to _apologize_," Sif tried to keep her voice steady, though she'd ended up shouting slightly.

"It is your turn to dare him Sif," Hogan stated, her eyes widening slightly before rage started to race through her body.

"That wimp!" She shouted as she stormed away, hand resting dangerously on her sword. "I shall definitely find him now!"

***Break line!***

Frigga was worried. Loki normally only disappeared for a day, two at the most but…he'd been gone for an entire week now. She sighed slightly as she walked towards the bifrost, determined to speak with Hiemdall.

"Hello mother!" Loki's voice suddenly spoke behind her, making the queen jump slightly. She turned around to see her son leaning up against the wall casually, a smirk on his face.

"Where have you been?" She asked as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Um…" Loki dragged out, avoiding eye contact with the queen. "Avoiding Sif."

She knew her son well. When he was avoiding someone it usually meant he was hiding.

"And where were you avoiding Sif?" She asked, cocking her head to the left slightly.

"On a roof somewhere…I really must be getting to my magic session though. I've missed two already, good day!" He smiled at her before turning around and running.

"Well," Frigga muttered to herself. "At least he's back."

***Break line!***

Sif felt defeated.

"It's been a week Thor! An entire week!" She moaned slightly. "We all want to continue the daring game and he's not shown up anywhere!"

"He will turn up eventually Sif, do not worry," Thor smiled at her as the two walked around the palace. It was at that moment that Loki raced around the corner, spotted them and screeched to a halt. The three teens stood there, shocked before Loki suddenly turned around and sped away, eyes wider than they once were.

"Hey!" Sif shouted as she took off after him. "Loki! I have a dare for you!"

"I cannot hear you Lady Sif! I must be going! Good day!" Loki shouted back to her as he dodged a maid and turned around the corner. Sif growled before taking a short cut. She dodged maids, guards and the queen before bursting out of a door, running right into Loki.

"Ow!" Loki complained as he sat up rubbing his head. "Honestly Sif. If you wished for me to stop you should have said something!"

"I have my dare for you," she stated with a glare. Loki's eyes widened slightly as he quickly tried to stand up and scramble away. Sif acted quickly, grabbed onto Loki's legs.

"Let go!" Loki shouted as he tried to run away, dragging Sif along the floor.

"Stop running! You cannot hide forever!" She shouted as the two slowly went past the throne room, Odin's eye widening slightly at sight of Sif being dragged along the floor by Loki. He would never understand children. "Do you refuse the dare I'm going to give you?"

Loki stopped and glared down at her, crossing his arms.

"Fine. What is it?"

For some reason, Sif couldn't stop the urge to smile evilly up at the poor prince.

***Break line!***

Loki hated Sif. He hated her with a strong fiery passion.

"I hate you," he told Sif for the tenth time that day as the two headed towards the dining hall, where everyone had gathered for lunch.

"Do not step on your dress," Sif scolded. "You mustn't let it drag on the floor!"

"I hate you," he stated again as he lifted the icy blue dress he had on slightly.

"Oh wait, your make up is smudged," Sif stopped him and cleaned his face with her hand slightly, the evil smirk never leaving her face. "Go on!"

"I hate you," he said one last time before taking a deep breath and entering the dining hall with a loud boom.

(A/N: **The bold is Loki singing**, the regular is what's happening. Enjoy!)

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**

**Not a foot print to be seen. **

He waltzed forward, having a look of hurt over his face. The entire room fell silent as he sang, everyone staring in slight shock.

**A Kingdome of isolation **

**And it looks like I'm the queen!**

He dared to take a glance at Odin whose mouth was hanging open and his eye was wider than the dinner plates. Thor was holding back chuckles.

**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**

**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried. **

He walked forward more, eyes filling with fake tears as he placed a hand on his chest.

**Don't let them in, don't let them see**

**Be the good girl you always have to be,**

**Conceal don't feel…don't let them know!**

He turned towards the people as he took off a glove and threw it in the air.

**Well know they knooooooooooooow! **

**Let it go!**

**Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!**

Thor was shaking in his seat as Volstagg hid his smile in a piece of cake. Hogan lips curled up slightly as Fandral stuffed his fist in his mouth.

**Let it go! Let it GOOOO!**

**Turn away and slam the door!**

**I don't care, what they're going to say**

**Let the storm rage on… the cold never bothered me anyway!**

Loki walked towards the large table, a smirk on his face.

**It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small. **

**And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!**

**It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through!**

**No right no wrongs no rules for me!**

Loki jumped up on a chair, spreading his arms out as he sang.

**I'm FREEEEEEEE!**

**Let it go! Let it go! **

Loki stepped of the chair and twirled around the room, his dress flowing gracefully behind him.

**Let it go, let it go!**

**I am one with the wind and sky!**

**Let it go, let it go**

**You'll never see me cry!**

Odin was still in shock as his youngest son sang (in a really good voice) and danced around the room, seeming to have no care in the world.

**Here I stand and here I'll stay!**

**Let the storm rage on!**

Loki grabbed some ice cubes out of nowhere and started throwing them around the room, occasionally hitting people who he didn't care for. But that was beside the point.

**My power flurries through the air into the ground**

**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**

**And one thought crystallizes like an ice blast!**

**I'm never going back, the past is in the paaaaaast!**

Loki ruffled his slicked back hair, causing it to flow slightly in front of his face. It was at that moment that a lot of girls in the room realized he was _very_ handsome.

**Let it go! Let it go!**

**And I'll rise like the break of dawn!**

Loki jumped up onto the large table and started to walk towards Odin who was at the head of the table. He had a look of determination on his face. Frigga had buried her face in her hands, praying that the scene before her would go away.

**Let it go! Let it go!**

**The perfect girl is gone!**

**Here I stand, in the light of day!**

He'd made it to stand right in front of Odin, a small smirk on his face. He quickly turned around to face his audience as he spread his arms out again.

**Let the storm rage OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

He smirked at them as he prepared the teleportation spell.

**The cold never bothered me anyway.**

With that, Loki disappeared in a cloud of blue icy smoke. Slowly, his mouth still open and eye still wide, Odin began to clap, the entire hall joining soon afterwards.

***Break line!***

Loki raced away from the hall, face redder than a tomato. He quickly bolted into his room, shut and locked the door.

"I will never go outside again," he whispered to himself as he tore the dress off and set it on fire. "Ever."


	8. Loki daringit's complicated

**Chapter-**

**A/N: DO NOT KILL ME! D: I am so sorry for not updating! I have been totally psyched on my other story The Life Of Loki Laufey and totally forgot about this one until I got a review saying it was adorable! So I'm updating! You can all thank the person who last reviewed for this update. :) Enjoy!**

Loki had once again disappeared, refusing to even come out of his room. This was a big problem for Thor and his group of friends. The next person to dare someone was Loki and he refused to even see them.

"For the last time Loki, come out of your bedroom!" Sif growled slightly as she banged her fist on the door which was magically sealed shut. "You cannot simply hide away in there forever!"

"I shall do as I please!" Loki's small voice declared from inside the room. "Now leave."

With a slightly frustrated growl, Sif stormed away towards sword practice. What she didn't know was Loki had a plan. He had a very smart plan indeed. You see, he was already teased enough as it was by the other boys who thought magic was a practice for women. If he even dared to step outside his bedroom until they all forgot about…the dining hall incident, he would be the soul joke and there would be endless teasing. The only problem was he had to think of a dare for Hogan, who was not easily mortified.

"What to do, what to do…" Loki wondered aloud as he paced through his bedroom, a deep frown on his face and a hand placed thoughtfully under his chin. "Shouldn't do anything with a dress, that would remind everyone of my dare…has to be big, so big everyone will hear about it…but I don't want to hurt Hogan, he's scary when angry…what to do, what to do…"

Then it struck him. With a slightly evil laugh he grabbed his hooded cloak, threw it on and quickly jumped out the window onto a tree before expertly making his way to the sword practice without being seen. This would be fun, oh so very fun indeed.

***Break line!***

"Psst!" A voice suddenly hissed from the shadows, startling the Warrios three. Thor and Sif were currently sword fighting and did not notice Loki who was hidden safely behind some barrels.

"Are you hiding from someone my dear fellow?" Fandral asked with an amused smirk as Loki narrowed his eyes.

"Of course not, I simply have my dare for Hogan," Loki replied, the dashing blond smiling with happiness.

"Finally!" He declared and pushed Hogan forward slightly. "Get on with it Loki!"

"Hogan..," Loki paused for dramatic effect, Fandral's eyes widening along with Volstaggs as the anticipated the dare. Would he force Hogan to flirt with someone? Or perhapse go up to the beefiest boy in the town to start a fight? Maybe he would make Hogan go on an extreme hunting trip. "I dare you to dare Volstagg to dare Thor to dare Fandral to dare Sif to waltz through the town, screaming at the top of her lungs that she is in love with Thor before going up to every male she sees and kiss him firmly on the lips. She must go around doing this for three hours…do you accept?"

The three teens stared in slight shock at the Raven haired teen who smirked.

"Can he do that?" Volstagg asked, scratching his head in a confused manor as Thor and Sif came back, smiling and teasing each other.

"Oh, brother you have finally decided to come out of your hiding place I see!" Thor beamed as Loki narrowed his eyes once again.

"I was not hiding," Loki replied with a slight Snarl as Sif laughed. "I was simply biding my time until I had a dare that will make everyone forget about the dining hall."

Sif whistled slightly as she nodded her head and turned to Hogan.

"What does poor Hogan have to do then?" Sif asked as she placed a hand on her hip, smiling slightly at the quite boy.

"Loki has dared me to dare Volstagg to dare Thor to dare Fandral to dare you to waltz through the town, screaming at the top of your lungs that you are in love with Thor before going up to every male you see and kiss him firmly on the lips…you must do so for three hours. I have yet to accept it."

"What?!" Sif shrieked angrily as she turned to Loki, the small smirk on the raven haired boys face as Thor cocked his head in confused.

"What?" Thor asked quietly, still not quite understanding. "Can…can he do that?"

"We didn't make it a rule that you could not," Loki pointed out. "And it would not be fair if you suddenly made another rule, now would it?"

"Very well," Hogan smiled his small smile, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I accept."

With that he turned to Volstagg.

"Volstagg, I dare you to dare Thor to dare Fandral to dare Sif to waltz through the town screaming at the top of her lungs that she is in Love with Thor before going up to every single male she sees and kiss him firmly on the lips. She must do so for three hours. Do you accept or pass?"

"I accept!" Volstagg smiled merrily as Sif reached for her sword.

"You shall do no such thing!" She shouted angrily as Thor grabbed her arms.

"Lady Sif, control yourself. You do not wish to make any rash decisions yes?" Loki smirked as Sif growled. Yes, his revenge would be sweet.

"Thor, I dare you to dare Fandral to dare Sif to waltz through the town, screaming at the top of her lungs that she is in love with Thor before going up to every single male she sees and kiss him firmly on the lips. She must do so for around three hours," Volstagg gave an apologetic glance to Sif who was still growling in anger.

"I…accept," Thor mumbled, Sif turning on him with such fury and rage in her eyes he took a stumbled step back. "I am sorry Lady Sif! I do not wish to pass on something so simple though!"

"You shall die," she whispered angrily. "You shall all die."

"Fandral, my dare onto you is to dare Lady Sif to waltz through the town, screaming at the top of her lungs that she is in love with…me before going up to every single male she sees and kiss him firmly on the lips. She must go around, waltzing through the town for three hours," Thor told Fandral as Loki held back a laugh. It was working! It was actually working!

"Very well, I accept your challenge," Fandral replied, a brave smile on his face. "Lady Sif, you already know the dare and I do not want to bother myself by saying it so…do you accept?"

"Or be the very _first_ one of us to _pass_?" Loki added mischievously as Sif continued to growl.

"I accept."

***Break line!***

"I love Thor!" Sif suddenly came racing into the town, screaming at the top of her lungs as she danced around. "I love Thor so very much!"

"Is that Lady Sif?" Amara asked while giggling behind her hand. "Do you suppose Loki enchanted her?"

"Oh please, Loki is not that mean," Sigyn replied, smiling slightly at the thought of Loki.

"I love—" Sif's speech was cut off as she pressed her lips against that of a fairly old man, the entire town square falling silent as she broke away and continued to scream about her love of the prince. Loki laughed mischievously as he watched along with the rest of the group.

"Who do you love Lady Sif? I can't hear you!" He called to her, holding a hand up to his ear, pretending he had not heard what she was saying.

"I love Thor!" She shouted as she angrily came up to them, suddenly grabbing Fandral by the collar of his shirt and pressing her lips firmly against his. Loki gasped as he saw the error in his plan. He said to kiss every man she saw, and Loki had walked right into town with her. He would be on the kissing list.

"Stay back!" He warned as he slowly backed up, eyes wide and hands held up in a 'stop' motion. "When I said every man, I meant every man except me."

Sif smirked evilly as she waltzed towards him, her hips swaying back and forth as she twirled her hair flirtatiously.

"Pucker up," she told him before she lunged, a loud shriek coming from the youngest prince's mouth as he dodged.

"Thor! Kiss Thor instead!" He shouted as he raced past Amora and Sigyn who giggled hysterically.

"He's even cuter when he's panicked," Amora stated rather loudly, Loki coming to a complete halt.

"_Excuse me_?" He asked, his mouth hanging open slightly and eyebrows shooting up into his hair line, the two girls giggling again. "Did I hear you correctly or are my ears failing me at an early age?"

"Got ya!" Sif declared smugly as she tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms to his side and sitting triumphantly above him.

"Get off!" He shouted as he kicked his feet and squirmed, glaring intently at her.

"Make me," she smirked as she leaned toward him in a painfully slow speed, Loki moving his head back as far as it would go. At the last moment, Loki moved his head to the side, Sif's lips pressing up against his flushed cheek. "Aw, that's not fair. Remember in the dare that is now backfiring on you Loki? You told me I had to kiss every man I saw on the _lips_!"

Amora giggled again as more people surrounded the two, laughing as well. With narrowed eyes Loki retorted.

"_caecus ovili!"_ Loki hissed, a blind fold covering Sif's eyes.

"Hey!" She protested as she tried to take it off, Loki finally getting free of her grasp as he scrambled up.

"Ha! I said every man you see," Loki smirked as he began to walk away. "The blind fold will come off when I'm long gone Lady Sif—"

_"Si cæcum fuerit de ovili!"_ Amora shot her hand towards Sif, the blind fold coming off. "Have fun Loki!"

With a small and horrified gasp, Loki shot off running, Sif following after, still shouting about how she loved Thor at the top of her lungs.

**A/N: Welp, I hope you enjoyed it :P It was kind of rushed I guess but I really wanted to give you guys a chapter. :P I…don't really know who will be the next person to dare now because they went through all of that…Is it Sif again? You guys decide! :D Tell me in the review what you want! :D **


End file.
